Polémique
by Alb1
Summary: "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à un primate sexiste farci de préjugés stupides […] et si ma sexualité est trop débridée pour votre polémiste, je lui suggère de partir à la recherche d'un autre puceau de 24 ans, mais amputé des deux mains !"
1. Chapter 1

Yuri se sentait euphorique. Son bras posé sur l'épaule de Victor qui le maintenait par la hanche et le soutenait dans le couloir menant à leur chambre d'hôtel. Félicité de tout côté, il avait trinqué avec un tas de gens si bien que sans s'en apercevoir il s'approchait dangereusement de son état du banquet de l'année précédente. Victor sourit en pensant au moment où Yuri avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas osé lui adresser la parole et à son air gêné en découvrant les photos de ses frasques. Enfin il est vrai que niveau alcool et cuites, il n'avait guère de leçons à donner. Il crût saisir des propos incohérent sur sa médaille d'argent... que d'argent.  
Quand il le déposa sur l'un des lits avant de l'y rejoindre, le japonais émis un long soupir de lassitude.

 **\- Tu es un peu déçu quand même non ?**  
 **\- Oui !**  
 **\- C'est compréhensible, à 0,12 de l'or.**  
Il afficha un air espiègle et répondit :  
 **\- C'est pas pour ça que je suis déçu... enfin pas vraiment.**  
 **\- Ah non ? Pourquoi alors ?**

Les joues de Yuri rosirent légèrement et il détourna le regard.

 **\- Ben... pas de médaille d'or, pas de mariage.**  
 **\- Oh !**

Il marqua une pause puis plongea son regard dans celui de Victor avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Et pas de mariage... pas de nuit de noces !**  
Victor sourit, l'enlaça tandis que le plus jeune s'était allongé sur lui et posa un baiser sur son front.  
 **\- Dors, tu as un peu trop bu.**

Il plongea une main dans les cheveux de Yuri, faisant doucement glisser les mèches noires entre ses longs doigts tandis que l'autre allait et venait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Yuri soupirait d'aise, les mains du russe lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

Au matin, un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le nez de Yuri à travers la fenêtre. Il regarda autour de lui et mis du temps à réaliser où il était. Il se remémora la veille, les souvenirs étaient flous et embrouillés. Enfin rien à voir avec le trou noir de l'année précédente. L'exhibition, le banquet, les coupes de champagne, les mains serrées, la fête qui dégénère, Victor qui le ramène dans la chambre en le portant plus qu'il ne l'enlaçait, les deux corps s'effondrant sur le lit, lui rampant le long de Victor, se frottant à lui et cherchant ses lèvres, réclamant des câlins et baisers. Puis la peau de Victor, ses mains sur lui, sa langue, son corps... aie ! J'ai couché avec Vic... ? Ou alors non ? Il se rappelait clairement de préliminaires plutôt chauds, d'avoir fait des avances, de Victor qui les refusait en évoquant l'alcool, et aussi de Victor qui les acceptait puis lui faisait subir les derniers outrages, ce qui était contradictoire. En plus, il ne savait plus dans quel ordre tout ceci avait eu lieu.  
L'intéressé entra avec un sourire radieux et le petit déjeuner.

Il échangèrent quelques banalités puis Yuri, qui ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance, l'interrogea sur ce sujet.

 **\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Fit semblant de s'étonner son coach, un peu amusé.**  
 **\- Si justement j'ai des souvenirs vagues et confus...**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?**  
 **\- Est-ce que tu m'as caressé cette nuit ?**  
Cette fois Victor répondit sérieusement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
 **\- Euh... ben oui ! Mais ta question est... étrange donc je vais être plus précis : je t'ai caressé, mais pas d'une façon qui impliquerait que tu me le reproches au matin. Enfin, comme on fait d'habitude quoi.**

Victor était assez tactile au quotidien et Yuri avait adopté peu à peu la même attitude. Depuis le baiser à la coupe de Chine, il leur arrivaient régulièrement de passer la nuit ensemble et de se câliner avant de dormir. Cependant, les baisers entre eux étaient rares et restaient tendres et chastes.

 **\- Promis ?**  
 **\- Dis donc, tu étais ivre, tu me prends pour qui ? Grinça Victor légèrement vexé.**  
 **\- Bon ben j'ai dû faire un rêve érotique alors, conclut Yuri pour lui même.**

Puis il vira aussitôt à l'écarlate.

 **\- Je l'ai dit tout haut c'est ça ?**  
 **\- J'en ai peur... on verra ça plus tard. Allez habille toi et prépare-toi psychologiquement, je te rappelle qu'on a une interview cet après-midi, un plateau télé en début de soirée et doit retrouver les autres ce soir. Et Yakov veut nous briefer avant.**

* * *

Les japonais étaient des gens respectueux des règles, des ainés et de l'intimité des autres. Leur mode d'expression était indirect. Dire "non" ou exprimer son mécontentement était impoli et tabou, il fallait le faire comprendre. On restait à sa place et on recherchait le compromis, jamais la confrontation. Ils étaient tout à fait du genre, à une coupe du monde de football qui se déroulerait en Russie par exemple, à laisser une tribune propre, à nettoyer le vestiaire avant de partir et à adresser un mot de remerciement en russe (1)

Mais il y avait des limites à l'intériorisation des émotions ! Le choc culturel était parfois rude, même pour quelqu'un habitué à voyager et ayant vécu des années à l'étranger. Il ne s'offusquait plus depuis longtemps qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, il avait même tendance à faire de même en dehors du Japon. Mais là c'était trop.

Il ne se rappelait plus pour quelle obscure raison Victor et lui avaient accepté d'aller sur un de ces plateaux télé ou un présentateur fait défiler une dizaine de personnes sur les thématiques d'actualité : écrivains, sportifs, acteurs, musiciens, politiciens etc. Et où deux enquiquineurs professionnels, se donnant l'air de tout savoir sur tout et faisant semblant d'être en désaccord systématique l'un avec l'autre, se permettaient de critiquer... pardon de démonter un par un chacun des invités reçus, en avançant des arguments bancales et démagogiques, faisant mouche uniquement auprès des esprits étroits. Yuri bouillonnait intérieurement tandis qu'il observait silencieusement ses homologues tenter de défendre leur honneur, leur oeuvre ou leur opinion face à ces fouilles-merde (2)

Ainsi, Madame X. polémiste-pro dont il avait oublié le nom semblait vouloir parler de tout sauf de patinage et s'intéressait beaucoup à leur relation. Victor répondait et Yuri essayait de garder son calme, ne prononçant que quelques mots. Après quelques questions de convenance dont les réponses ne l'intéressaient clairement pas, elle évoqua le baiser à la coupe de Chine ainsi que l'exhibition en couple masculin qui avait fait jaser.

 **\- Vous venez tous deux de pays assez frileux en ce qui concerne les relations entre personnes de même sexe, alors relation amoureuse, pure provocation ou militantisme politique ?**

Ils avaient précédemment répondu sourire aux lèvres un "no comment" simultané à la question de leur relation, qu'elle avait déjà posée sous une autre forme, mais elle revenait à la charge. Victor choisit de verbaliser sa stratégie.

 **\- Vous pouvez nous poser la question dix fois en changeant la forme, la réponse restera identique, lança-t-il d'un ton aimable. Concernant l'exhibition, le fait que je rejoigne Yuri sur la glace sur mon programme libre de l'année dernière c'est avant tout pour symboliser mon retour à la compétition. Je reprends le patin mais je continue à m'occuper de Yuri, confirma Victor officiellement. Nous nous entrainerons ensemble.**

 **\- Dans quel pays ?**  
 **\- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé.**

Quant à Monsieur Y. polémiste-pro, aucun sourire forcé ou ton badin prémédité de sa part, il fut littéralement infect et ne prit pas de gants, ni sur le fond ni sur la forme. Ses propos étaient toujours volontairement choquants afin qu'on parle de lui le lendemain... et ça marchait ! Quand le présentateur l'interpela pour signaler son absence d'intervention, il répondit :

 **\- Ben déjà moi le patinage j'aime pas ça. Normal pour un mec. C'est pas un vrai sport. C'est comme la danse, c'est pour les filles et les homosexuels. En plus c'est truqué, pas besoin d'avoir du talent, les fédérations qui ont du fric et les bonnes infos pour acheter ou faire chanter les juges, sont celles qui gagnent les médailles. Alors bon le patinage féminin ou couple encore ça se laisse regarder ! Au moins on peut voir de jolies gambettes et des fesses bien fermes, mais le patinage masculin aucun intérêt. Une bande de pleurnichards efféminés, qu'on devine à la sexualité débridée, collectionneurs de peluches et qui se déhanchent sur la glace pour amuser la galerie. Très peu pour moi !**

Le présentateur intervint, un peu inquiet. Bien que ce soit son rôle, il trouvait que son collègue allait trop loin cette fois-ci.

 **\- Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Katsuki vous souhaitez lui répondre ?**

Victor, piqué au vif, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par Yuri :

 **\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à un primate sexiste farci de préjugés stupides qui réduit les athlètes féminines à leur seul physique, ne respecte pas le travail des équipes et fédérations et met sans preuve en doute leur intégrité ! Que les gens viennent voir un spectacle ou une compétition et se fassent leur propre opinion. Et si ma sexualité est trop débridée pour votre polémiste, je lui suggère de partir à la recherche d'un autre puceau de 24 ans, mais amputé des deux mains ! Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai mieux à faire qu'écouter vos provocateurs professionnels débiter des âneries, vous avez eu votre buzz, vous n'avez plus besoin de notre présence.**

La moitié des invités éclata de rire, l'autre moitié, avait pris un air faussement outré, bouche ouverte tandis que le public acclamait Yuri. Et il quitta le plateau là dessus, suivi de Victor qui se tenait les côtes.

* * *

La réponse salée de Yuri ne manqua pas d'enflammer les réseaux sociaux dans l'heure qui suivit. Même des internautes n'ayant aucun intérêt pour le patinage ou le sport en général partagèrent la vidéo, ravis que le polémiste détesté se fasse démonter en direct et par un invité inattendu sur ce terrain. Et en prime la chaine l'employant avec lui ! Les équipes, fédérations, commentateurs et fans du monde entier publièrent, selon leur position, des communiqués officiels indignés, des phrases choc ou se déclarèrent solidaires des propos de Yuri.

Et comme une bonne partie des patineurs avaient prévu de se retrouver pour la soirée, ils s'étaient bien entrainés les uns les autres et avaient perdu toute mesure. Des publications diverses suivirent. Christopher fit part de son étonnement : finir cinquième seulement alors qu'il avait réussi à dénicher des photos d'un juge couchant avec la femme du président de la fédération pour remporter cette saison ! Il ajouta qu'il avait du lourd pour les Quatre continents. Yurio lança une mode en ajoutant des "#patineurautosexuel #virginskatingclub" à ses publications et tous leurs camarades ainsi que des patineurs et ex-patineurs suivirent le mouvement et y allèrent de leurs #patineurlargué, #dépressif, #coureurdejupon, #patineusemolledelafesse, #patineurmonogame", il y eu même un #jugecorrompu de la part d'un compte "anonyme" qui se ferait très certainement rappeler à l'ordre sous peu.

Des propositions diverses et variées furent également adressées à notre japonais préféré, pour le cas où il en aurait marre de ses mains, une cinquantaine de personnes au moins étaient disponibles, juste pour info.

Autant dire que quand le héros du jour franchit la porte du bar accompagné de son entraineur, ce fut un déchainement de cris, applaudissements, serviettes qui tournent et autre tapage pour acclamer son arrivée. Dès que le boucan diminua, il fut remplacé par une pluie de blagues douteuses pour les chambrer.

 **\- Il manque Otabek, hasarda Yuri pour meubler.**  
 **\- Il nous rejoint, s'exclama Yurio.**  
 **\- Victor tu pourrais t'occuper un peu de Yuri, lança Jean-Jacques, vous êtes fiancés !**

Des huées d'approbation à l'adresse de Victor suivirent, tandis que Yuri cachait mal son embarras.

 **\- Oui c'est clair, ajouta Christopher, vos lits sont collés, vous avez des bagues de fiançailles et c'est toujours pas fait ! Ca avance pas vite cette histoire, si il vous faut un coach n'hésitez pas !**  
 **\- Mais non t'as rien compris, la bague c'est un sex toy en fait !**

Eclat de rire général.

 **\- Mêlez vous de vos miches, répondit le russe mi-figue mi-raisin. Je suis votre ainé, vous me devez le respect. En plus, qui vous a dit qu'on était ensemble ?**  
 **\- Ben toi ! T'as dit que vous étiez fiancés ! Et on a vu l'exhibition.**  
 **\- Tssss... Tu veux qu'on discute de ton Otabek chéri ?**  
 **\- C'est un ami !**  
 **\- Moui... perso je n'arrache pas les vêtements de mes amis avec les dents.**  
 **\- C'était un gant ! Et c'était l'exhibition, ça veut rien dire !**

 **\- Il détourne la conversation, s'écria Christopher, pour pas avoir à s'occuper de la virginité de son homme.**  
 **\- Bien vu, répondit l'intéressé, je m'en occuperai le moment venu. Et non t'auras pas de bristol.**  
 **\- Trop tard lança Yurio, tu ne peux plus toucher à la virginité de Yuri, maintenant elle est classée au patrimoine, c'est un trésor international, Yuri est notre modèle à tous !**  
 **\- Toi t'as picolé...**  
 **\- Juste un verre ! Ou deux... J'ai gagné j'y ai droit. Et je fais ce que je veux d'abord !**  
 **\- A 16 ans... on reconnait le sang russe, ironisa Katsuki avec un regard en coin à Victor.**  
 **\- Oh le cliché, s'exclama Phichit !**  
 **\- Si tu pars dans les clichés attention Yuri, rit Christopher, tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet des japonais ?**  
 **\- Laisse tomber, intervint Yurio d'un air blasé, au Japon tout le monde se baigne ensemble !**  
 **\- Et donc ?**  
 **\- Bah rien... mais à ta place j'irais pas sur ce terrain avec le porcelet.**  
 **\- Complètement beurré, se désespéra son compatriote.**

Yuri était pivoine et ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris au juste ? Il décida de prendre son mal en patience. Yurio reprit :

 **\- Au fait j'ai la médaille d'or donc comme convenu : le gage !**  
 **\- Quel gage ?**  
 **\- Je me souviens parfaitement qu'on a parié un gage pour le moins bien classé des deux Yuri !**

Tout le monde assura que oui mais que Yuri avait oublié à cause de l'alcool.

 **\- Donc voilà ton gage : tu vas répondre à un quiz sexooooooo ! Et si t'as moins de 50 % de bonnes réponses tu devras prendre le micro et dire la phrase suivante : "message personnel : la mienne est plus grosse que la vôtre, je répète, la mienne est plus grosse que la vôtre !"**  
 **\- Euh... je peux aller me pendre avant ? [...] Bon de toutes façons je vais me faire chambrer, j'y couperai pas, alors ça ou autre chose, vas-y pour ton quiz.**

Yurio ouvrit son magazine, apporté pour l'occasion.

 **\- Première question : le célèbre french kiss sollicite combien de muscles faciaux ? A-14, B-34, C-54 ?**  
 **\- Mais personne ne sait ça... pfff 34 ?**  
 **\- Yes ! Seconde question : Etre adepte du "slow sex" signifie que : A-vous aimez prendre le temps d'explorer le corps de l'autre, B- vous dansez avant l'acte, C- vous ne couchez pas avant le 22ème rendez-vous?**  
 **\- Je pense que c'est A mais j'adore la C !**  
 **\- Les "love hotels" se développent au Japon. Ca c'est de la question sur mesure ! Concept : A-permettre au couples vivant chez leurs parents de louer une chambre à l'heure, B-proposer des promos pour les couples venant de se marier, C-se retrouver au lit avec inconnu pour la nuit.**  
 **\- Facile : A.**  
 **\- Bravo il est fort pour un puceau !**  
 **\- Yurio...**  
 **\- Oui bon ben moi j'ai 16 ans ça n'a rien à voir !**  
 **\- Ca t'empêche pas de picoler.**  
 **\- Tssss. Question suivante : la cryophilie est l'excitation sexuelle provoquée par : A-le bruit et le plaisir de crier, B-l'utilisation de crayons dans un rapport sexuel, C-le froid ou les objets froids ?**  
 **\- Des crayons sérieusement ? Jamais je ferai l'amour de toute ma vie !**  
 **\- Raté c'est C !**  
 **\- Mais c'était pas ma réponse ! C'est le froid bien sûr !**  
 **\- Trop tard, perdu. Mais je vois que monsieur est connaisseur. Et vu ton Eros sur glace tu dois avoir des tendances cryo-machin !**  
 **\- Mais euh !**  
 **\- On parle de micropénis quand la taille du sexe en érection est inférieure à : A-9 cm, B-12 cm, C-15 cm ?**  
 **\- Chépa. 15 cm ?**

*silence général*

 **\- Ben quoi ?**  
 **\- C'est 9.**  
 **\- Ah bon.**  
 **\- Ouch !**  
 **\- Victor pour ton grand retour, la danse des canards en court ?**  
 **\- La ferme JJ !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Bref, passons. Pour chaque demi-heure de corps à corps, vous brûlez : A- 20 à 55 calories, B-75 à 100 calories, C-125 à 180 calories ?**  
 **\- Pffff... C ?**  
 **\- Nan c'est 75 à 100. N'espère pas te goinffrer de katsudon et régler ton problème de surpoids au lit ! Dernière question, sans proposition mais elle compte double : comment s'appelle l'orientation sexuelle qui se définit par l'absence d'attirance pour qui que ce soit ?**  
 **\- L'asexualité.**  
 **\- Bon ben t'as gagné. Maintenant à boire !**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, comme ils l'avaient tous prévu, on leur intima l'ordre de se calmer, certains messages furent effacés et on bottait en touche aux questions des journalistes.

 **\- Tout ceci a pris des proportions extravagantes, expliqua Yakov à la presse sportive, si bien qu'on ne parle plus de la compétition. La première réponse de Katsuki était la bonne : cette personne ne mérite pas l'intérêt qu'on lui accorde. Pour moi cette histoire là est terminée et j'aimerais échanger sur d'autres sujets avec des journalistes sérieux et professionnels.**

Et il avait raison, l'affaire avait pris de l'ampleur bien au delà du milieu du patinage et de son public. La polémique avait entrainé la diffusion de vidéo-montages de tous les câlins que Yuri et Victor avaient pu se faire en public (3). Et si les messages de soutien étaient nombreux, les messages de haine l'étaient aussi. Le Grand Prix n'était pas si largement diffusé que les mondiaux ou les JO en dehors du pays accueillant et ceux qui regardaient étaient en majorité bienveillants. Jusqu'à présent, le gros de la population n'était pas au courant d'une éventuelle liaison entre les deux patineurs. Quant à ceux qui le savaient, ils s'en fichaient pas mal. A présent il en allait autrement.

Or, dans un pays comme la Russie où moins de 10 % de la population ne trouve rien à redire à l'homosexualité, où le gouvernement fait de la propagande et réprime si peu les violences que ceux qui les commettent se paient le luxe de se filmer, où on peut même trouver des magasins interdits aux homosexuels... cela devenait dangereux. La célébrité pouvaient certes les protéger de la masse anonyme dont les préjugés, quels qu'ils soient, disparaissent bien vite face à un nom connu ou de l'argent plein les poches. Et ces gens là aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent. Mais pour les plus violents, ceux qui en viennent aux actes, celle célébrité pouvait avoir l'effet inverse. Ils risquaient même d'être pris pour cible, symboliquement.

C'est pour cela que Yakov eut peur.  
Une peur incontrôlable, un noeud au ventre, cette sensation quand on sait qu'une mauvaise chose va arriver.

* * *

Victor jouait un rôle face caméra. Il gardait le sourire, se sortait des mauvais pas en changeant de sujet ou en jouant au séducteur, il étalait toujours une grande confiance dans les capacités de Yuri, et mentait parfois sans vergogne en prétendant que certaines figures étaient prévues à l'avance. Yuri s'en sortait bien aussi dans un genre différent, sa sincérité et son air innocent passait bien à l'image, face à des journalistes sérieux et bienveillants aucune inquiétude. En revanche, face aux questions dont on ne veut pas, Victor répondait souvent à sa place. Raison pour laquelle sur le plateau de télévision, on avait entendu pratiquement que Victor.

Mais si il était vrai qu'avant la réponse au vitriol de Yuri, il avait enchainé les pirouettes verbales, la langue de bois et autres phrases toutes faites afin de réussir à garder pour eux ce qui ne concernait qu'eux, il y avait un point sur lequel il avait répondu la stricte vérité malgré l'air dubitatif de la polémiste. Ils n'avaient effectivement rien décidé au sujet de l'organisation des détails anodins de l'année à suivre, choix tels que le pays de résidence par exemple.  
Il faut dire qu'en deux jours de temps, ils étaient passés par "je veux qu'on en finisse après le Grand Prix", "C'est à Yuri de décider si il continue, moi je reprends le patinage", "reste avec moi encore un an", "je ne pourrais pas retrouver mon niveau si je t'entraine alors fais un grand chelem pour compenser".

Victor avait supposé naturellement qu'ils s'installeraient en Russie, Yakov étant le coach de Victor et ayant toute une patinoire d'autres athlètes à entrainer. On ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander d'abandonner tout le monde pour venir au Japon. Aussi, il fut surpris lorsque Yakov lui proposa de rester à Hasetsu et de faire un coaching à distance. Yuri était d'ailleurs parti à Hasetsu pour quelques jours et il devait le rejoindre en Russie après avoir pris ses dispositions.

 **\- Tu as toujours fait comme tu voulais, en plus tu n'as aucun besoin d'avoir quelqu'un derrière toi en permanence pour te pousser tu es sérieux dans ton entrainement. Yuri est pareil. Et en cas de démotivation passagère vous vous encouragerez l'un l'autre. Quelques conseils suffiront. Et je serai là sur les compets. En plus avec la vidéo instanée, plus besoin d'être au même endroit. De nombreux sportifs sont coachés à distance, je te préparerai un programme.**

Un tel flot d'arguments cachait clairement autre chose et Victor finit par lui faire cracher le morceau. Ce qui ne changeait rien.

* * *

De retour à Hasetsu, Yuri espérait profiter d'un peu de calme. Peine perdue... Sa mère, qui devait s'interroger, avait tenté d'aborder le sujet de sa vie amoureuse tandis qu'elle cuisinait et qu'ils étaient seuls et ils avaient fini par se disputer. Chose rarissime chez les Katsuki.

Après quoi Minako, qui venait lui rendre visite juste à ce moment là, ayant assisté à la fin de la dispute, avait exigé qu'il s'excuse et l'avait emmené dehors, le bousculant un peu pour qu'il se confie.

 **\- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas à lui parler comme ça mais je n'aime pas qu'on essaie de lire en moi et tout le monde se mêle de ma vie... veut me mettre une étiquette.**

 **\- Ta mère voulait seulement que tu saches qu'elle est ouverte d'esprit et que tu n'avais pas d'obligation de te cacher, qu'elle t'aime tel que tu es. Vu ta relation avec Victor c'est un peu normal.**

 **\- Mais quelle relation ? Je sais qu'il m'a embrassé en public et joue les séducteurs. Il est affectueux c'est vrai mais il n'a jamais rien tenté de plus à mon endroit lorsque nous sommes seuls. Franchement je suis pas sûr qu'il veuille de ça entre nous.**

 **\- Tu lui a posé la question ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est à lui de faire le premier pas non ?**

 **\- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Qui a décrété que tu devais attendre passivement Victor ? Il a eu un comportement objectivement plus qu'ambigu. Donc soit il est intéressé, soit il ne peut pas s'empêcher de séduire, mais il doit te donner une réponse claire, tu es en droit de l'exiger.**

* * *

(1) Véridique

(2) Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existé est fortuite comme il se doit.

(3) Vous pouvez les trouver sur Youtube XD


	2. Chapter 2

Les parents de Yuri partirent quelques jours pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, un genre d'escapade qui ne leur arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il y avait peu de clients à l'hôtel et Yuri, Mari et Victor avaient assuré qu'ils pouvaient gérer seuls. Yuri, levé en premier, préparait le petit déjeuner quand Victor arriva dans la cuisine.

 **\- C'est prêt !**  
 **\- Pas faim !**  
 **\- C'est nouveau ça ? Je cuisine et tu manges pas ? D'habitude tu manges comme quatre et ne grossit pas, ce qui est parfaitement injuste soit dit en passant. Quoique non remarque, tu faisais déjà pareil l'année dernière. Ma mère se fatiguait à faire des trucs que tu mangeais pas…**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère a fait et que j'ai pas mangé ?**  
 **\- Moi. (3)**  
 **\- Très drôle ! Bon je vais goûter. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? En tout cas ça sent bon ! Tu veux faire un truc spécial aujourd'hui ?**  
 **\- Et voilà, s'énerva le japonais.**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Dès que j'essaie d'aborder certains sujets, tu changes de conversation. Comme avec ces connards de journalistes.**  
 **\- Quels sujets ? Demanda Victor, s'amusant de voir son porcelet d'amour en mode grognon au réveil.**  
 **\- Notre... relation. Et d'ailleurs tout ce qui te concerne hors patinage. C'est vrai, poursuivit-il après un silence, je ne connais presque rien de toi : ta famille, tes amis, tes amours, ton enfance, ton adolescence...**  
 **\- Mon adolescence... houlà y a de quoi faire tout un film ! (4)**

Yuri soupira bruyamment, excédé.  
Victor pris son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 **\- Ecoute, je te raconterai ce que tu veux de ma vie mais là ce n'est pas réellement ce qui te tracasse, si ?**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Dis-moi.**  
 **\- Ben on s'entend bien toi et moi, on est proches, plus que des amis et... tu m'as... embrassé, bafouilla le japonais.**  
 **\- Et donc ?**  
 **\- Et donc on n'a même pas défini ce qu'il y a entre nous, ni discuté dans les détails de l'année à venir et tout à coup tout le monde veut se mêler de notre hypothétique vie sexuelle, de là où on doit vivre à cause d'une hypothétique intolérance russe...**  
 **\- Elle n'est pas hypothétique, l'interrompit Victor. Je veux dire l'intolérance russe vis-à-vis des personnes...**  
 **\- C'est pas la question ! S'enflamma le brun. Même ma mère veut savoir si on est en couple et moi je sais pas quoi répondre. En gros le monde entier attend qu'on mette une étiquette sur notre relation alors que moi-même je ne suis pas fixé ! Tout ça parce que j'ai trop ouvert ma gueule à une émission débile. On était bien, tout était simple et naturel entre nous. Maintenant je suis mal à l'aise avec toi. Pas seulement en public. Et je me prends la tête parce que je suis amoureux, je te désire comme un fou et toi je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, tu souffles le chaud et le froid...**  
 **\- Yuri...**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Il suffit d'en parler, d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent.**  
 **\- Et je fais quoi d'autre là ?**  
 **\- Ecoute, je pense que Yakov a raison : ça a pris des proportions trop importantes. Il vaut mieux éviter la Russie en attendant que ça se tasse.**  
 **\- Donc tu veux rester vivre chez mes parents avec maman qui va interpréter chaque mot et chaque geste pour savoir si on est ensemble ?**  
 **\- Pas tout à fait. On devrait prendre un appartement tous les deux à Hasetsu, près de la patinoire. On a des tas de propositions de sponsors, Yakov a tout le matos pour coacher à distance. Quant à ta mère, il suffit d'être franc avec elle.**  
 **\- S'installer ensemble, ça va calmer les rumeurs ça... c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?**  
 **\- Non. Je suis amoureux de toi moi aussi, je pensais que c'était évident.**  
 **\- Victor, murmura-t-il ému.**  
 **\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi, je te considère comme mon fiancé et je me fiche que la terre entière soit au courant mais je n'allais pas l'annoncer à la télévision sans en discuter avant. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi chaque nuit, je l'ai assez dit, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te tenir dans mes bras...**

Il fit une pause tandis que son compagnon sentait ses oreilles chauffer et rougir.

 **\- Bien entendu je te désire physiquement, repris le russe d'une voix grave.**  
 **\- Mais tu n'as jamais essayé de...**  
 **\- Il y a une raison : j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir... te donner tout ce qu'un petit ami serait en droit d'espérer.**  
 **\- C'est à dire ?**  
 **\- Je n'aime pas le sexe entre hommes en fait. Je trouve ça... beurk !**  
 **\- Ok... beurk donc. Tu peux préciser ? Tu es hétéro ?**  
 **\- Non, clairement pas. Et pour être exact c'est... la pénétration qui me dérange.**  
 **\- Tu peux dire sodomie, je ne suis plus un gosse...**  
 **\- Je ne te prends pas pour un gosse ! Mais même le mot j'aime pas. Et pour être précis : je n'aime ça ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre.**  
 **\- Dans l'autre sens ça fait eimodos, déclara Yuri pince-sans-rire.**  
 **\- Ok... je te fais des confidences intimes et toi...**  
 **\- Non mais en fait je vois pas où est le problème. Si je comprends bien tu as envie de faire l'amour avec moi, moi aussi, mais on ne le fait pas parce que tu n'aimes pas la sodomie ? Du coup, il suffit de faire l'amour sans pénétration, je ne vois pas ce qui t'ennuie.**  
 **\- Tu veux dire que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?**  
 **\- Tu penses que le sexe sans pénétration va me laisser un goût d'inachevé ? Tu veux dire par rapport à l'absence de sexe ?**  
 **Victor sourit.**  
 **\- De toutes façons on s'en fiche repris le plus jeune, si t'aimes pas ça, tu ne vas pas te forcer donc la question est réglée.**  
 **\- Bien.**  
 **\- Et... désolé je me suis pris la tête cette nuit du coup je te choppe au réveil et je m'énerve pour rien. On va prendre un peu l'air ? Se balader ?**  
 **\- Ok. Tu pourras me raconter ce fameux rêve dont on avait parlé...**  
 **\- Quel rêve ?**  
 **\- Ben tu sais à l'hôtel à Barcelone... murmura-t-il les yeux pleins de sous-entendus.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Jamais ! Va mourir !**  
 **\- Oh si chaud que ça donc...**

Cette promenade sur la plage fut des plus agréables. Makkachin en avait bien profité lui aussi. Etait-ce l'heure matinale ou l'air frais ? Peu importe ! Ils avaient la plage pour eux seuls et Victor lui avait naturellement pris la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il aimait ça quand Victor était tendre sans ce léger malaise entre eux qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps. A présent tout était dit, ils n'avaient plus qu'à profiter de la vie à deux.

Après avoir noué son lacet défait, Yuri se redressa et son dos heurta la poitrine du russe qui s'était rapproché, juste derrière lui et qui l'enlaça au passage.

Après la première surprise, il se laissa faire, la chaleur de son amour contre lui et son souffle dans son cou. Lorsque l'intéressé déposa de petits baisers sur sa nuque, Yuri sursauta à nouveau tandis qu'un petit cri lui échappait.

 **\- Pas là !**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? tu es chatouilleux...**  
 **\- Victor ! Ne m'allumes pas n'importe où ! Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure de manger Mari va nous attendre, rentrons.**  
 **\- J'ai une course à faire en ville avant, j'en ai pour 5-10 minutes. T'as qu'à rentrer en premier, je te rejoins.**  
 **\- Mari fait les courses cet après-midi après son rendez-vous t'as qu'à lui demander.**  
 **\- Euh non... c'est un achat personnel.**  
 **\- C'est quoi ?**

Il chuchota à son oreille et Yuri rougit violemment.

 **\- Victor !**  
 **\- Ben quoi ? Tes parents en excursion, Mari sera absente et les trois clients vont visiter le musée ensemble. C'est l'occasion rêvée !**

Une fois le repas achevé, ils débarrassèrent la table rapidement guettant Mari qui mettait des sacs dans sa voiture. Aussitôt près son départ, Yuri prit la main de Victor et l'entraina timidement vers sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement de longues minutes. Victor effleura la joue de Yuri, glissant lentement sa main vers son cou, le lobe de son oreille, dans ses cheveux puis jusqu'à sa nuque. Le japonais sentait la chaleur sur son visage tandis que ses poumons semblaient manquer d'air. Il tendit les lèvres vers son compagnon qui l'enlaça et pressa les siennes contre elles.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les yeux clos, bouches entrouvertes, alternant de petits bisous légers et de longs baisers plus appuyés. Le russe l'allongea sur son lit et vint se placer à califourchon au dessus de Yuri, en appui sur ses genoux et ses avant-bras. Il repris aussitôt possession des lèvres de Yuri, mais cette fois glissa sa langue entre elles, à la rencontre de celle de son compagnon qui ne se fit pas prier. Cependant, ce dernier avait sous-estimé l'effet que ce contact allait lui procurer et un léger gémissement lui échappa et son corps sursauta malgré lui. Le russe se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit, un pied par terre et l'autre jambe repliée. Il effleura le brun de la poitrine jusqu'à l'entrejambe, d'un seul geste rapide et ample, la posa sur le début d'érection qui déformait le pantalon de jogging puis s'employa à masser doucement cette bosse qui durcit aussitôt. Il admirait le visage du jeune homme en souriant, celui-ci avait les yeux clos, la tête basculée en arrière, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Sa main était posée sur celle qui lui faisait tant de bien et il était impossible de dire si la caresse voulait encourager le geste de son compagnon ou si il tentait sans y parvenir de se soustraire à la délicieuse torture.

Puis Victor tira sur l'élastique du jogging qu'il retira en même temps que le boxer noir. Le contact humide de sa langue sur lui fit se redresser d'un coup l'asiatique qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement en poussant un cri.

 **\- Chut... allonge-toi, laisse-moi te faire plaisir.**  
 **\- Mais Victor...**  
 **\- Allons détends-toi, laisse-toi un peu aller tu es trop stressé.**

Il appuya sur son sternum du plat de la main, d'un geste doux mais ferme puis fouilla dans sa poche pour en extirper la boîte de préservatif achetée plus tôt.

Après avoir déroulé la protection le long du sexe tendu de Yuri qui l'observait d'un oeil inquiet, il reprit la fellation qu'il avait à peine entamée. Il alterna coups des langues très rapides sur l'extrémité gonflée et des allers retours à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Goût fraise ? Mon cul ! Goût plastique oui...  
Les hanches de Yuri étaient secouées de spasmes qu'il tentait de contrôler et l'orgasme le faucha quelques courtes minutes après.

(3) Pour info c'est pas de moi. J'ai vu cette vanne dans une mini BD YOI et ça m'a fait rire :)  
(4) Yuri on Ice adolescence sort en 2019 au Japon, pub assumée.


	3. Chapter 3 - FIN

**NB : Ouais je sais c'était hyper long pour me coller à la suite mais c'était volontaire pour illustrer le bond dans le temps de l'histoire.  
*Tousse***  
 **Bon ok en vrai j'ai eu la flemme et j'ai manqué d'inspiration... mais Ice Adolescence devait bien sortir en 2019 alors hein... bref merci pour les petits mots d'encouragement. Nous avons donc fait un bond de plusieurs années :)**

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Yuri avait tout pour être heureux. La polémique qui avait agité les réseaux sociaux presque huit ans auparavant était à présent un lointain souvenir. Tout comme sa carrière de patineur professionnel d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté la compétition, sa vie avait radicalement changé. Une _tante à héritage_ pratiquement inconnue leur avait laissé, avec Marie, un petit immeuble à Tokyo dont le rez-de-chaussée était un espace à usage professionnel, à l'époque vide. Il occupait le meilleur logement avec Victor et louait les autres, partageant les loyers avec sa sœur. Leur sécurité financière était largement assurée. Ce bâtiment avait d'ailleurs en partie influencé leur décision de s'installer au Japon de façon durable.

Bien que n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de revenus supplémentaires, il avait choisi de travailler comme traducteur à son compte. Ses études de langues et ses nombreux voyages n'avaient pas été inutiles. La clientèle était variée. Il proposait une salle de réunion en location, pouvant participer comme interprète si le client en faisait la demande. Il traduisait des documents professionnels pour les entreprises ainsi que quelques courriers privés. Il proposait également un service de boîte postale avec réexpédition de courrier, destiné aux entrepreneurs sans local commercial et ne souhaitant pas diffuser leur adresse personnelle. Et crème de la crème, il avait commencé, un peu par le hasard des rencontres, à traduire des ouvrages : principalement des mangas mais aussi quelques romans. En effet, pour traduire un livre il ne suffit pas de connaître la langue, il faut aussi maîtriser les références culturelles et pouvoir trouver un équivalent dans le pays afin que toutes les subtilités puissent être saisies par le lecteur. Au départ il devait dépanner pour tenir le délai suite au problème de santé d'un traducteur habituel. Mais il était doué. Suite à cette première réussite, il était demandé de plus en plus souvent par l'éditeur. Il envisageait déjà de déléguer ses autres activités, pour se consacrer uniquement à ça. Actuellement il n'avait qu'une employée à mi-temps. Dire qu'il n'avait pas encore 32 ans, c'était jeune pour un entrepreneur qui réussit mais quasi canonique pour un patineur de haut niveau.

Côté patinage justement, deux soirs par semaine, le japonais entraînait des enfants dans une petite patinoire de quartier. Il partait en dernier et devait fermer l'établissement, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de s'entraîner et garder la forme. Il restait parfois très tard.  
Il lui arrivait aussi d'être appelé pour les jeux olympiques ou les mondiaux afin d'accompagner le commentateur en tant qu'ancien athlète « expert ». Sa maîtrise des langues facilitait les choses. En dehors de cela, le patinage faisait maintenant parti du passé.

De son côté, Victor était resté dans le milieu, il était chorégraphe au plus haut niveau de compétition et consultant. De fait, il voyageait pratiquement la moitié de son temps et était toujours très occupé. Quand il était à Tokyo, il entraînait en binôme un des meilleurs mondiaux dans la plus grande patinoire de la ville. Une des raisons qui avait poussé Yuri a créer une entreprise et à poursuivre ses propres projets, était de faire autre chose de sa vie que d'attendre le russe. Sans quoi leur couple aurait sans doute explosé. Quand l'un n'a rien fait de sa journée et est impatient de retrouver son compagnon pour sortir quelque part avec lui, tandis que l'autre est épuisé et ne demande qu'à se reposer un peu, ça ne peut pas fonctionner sur le long terme. L'autre raison était d'avoir la liberté d'organiser ses horaires et sa charge de travail en fonction des disponibilité du plus âgé. Il pouvait ainsi avancer dans son travail quand Victor était loin et s'en tenir au minimum lorsqu'il était de retour à la maison.

Cependant, si Yuri avait tout pour être heureux, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Victor lui manquait beaucoup lorsqu'il s'absentait. Mais après quelques semaines passées ensemble, il était parfois soulagé de le voir partir. Quelque-chose s'était brisé, il ne saurait dire exactement quand. Est-ce à l'annonce des résultats de la première compétition où ils s'étaient opposés ? Est-ce parce que Yuri ne s'était vraiment pas plu en Russie quand ils avaient pris leur retraite ? A la perte de Makkachin ? Sa jalousie ainsi que sa culpabilité d'éprouver cette jalousie quand Victor fut réclamé partout alors qu'il retombait dans l'ombre ? Cela était-il venu petit à petit, la marguerite s'effeuillant dans le pot-au-feu au fil des ans ? Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire à présent, connaissant tout l'un de l'autre. Victor ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en lui donnant un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il ratait et lui ne voulait pas le barber avec ses histoires de traduction.

Ils s'aimaient toujours sans le moindre doute. Mais pourquoi était-il devenu compliqué d'embrasser Victor en dehors des bonjours et au revoir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il ridicule rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire des mots tendres ? Le sexe était devenu rare. Ils avaient un rapport rituel à chaque fois que Victor rentrait, parfois au début du week-end quand il restait longtemps, rarement plus. On pouvait mettre ça sur le compte d'une baisse de désir liée à l'âge mais il lui arrivait assez souvent de se satisfaire seul et il était quasiment certain que le russe en faisait autant de son côté. Du moins il espérait qu'il ne fasse _que_ ça. Le trompait-il ? Il se le demandait souvent. Les propositions ne manquaient pas. Et lors du dernier passage de Victor, ils n'avaient carrément rien fait.

Le japonais chassa ses idées noires et soupira en finissant de nettoyer la salle de réunion. Il venait de fermer, bien plus tôt qu'à l'habitude en se lançant un « allez hop ! » d'encouragement à voix haute. Victor rentrait dans l'après-midi. Et ce soir il devait le reconquérir. Pas question d'avoir des regrets. Pas question de capituler sans se battre.

Il le connaissait bien. Pour être vraiment open Victor devait d'abord avoir satisfait ses autres besoins et avoir l'esprit tranquille. S'il avait faim, soif, envie de noter la dernière super chorégraphie qu'il avait imaginée, un truc à faire qui le turlupinait, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose. Il aimait aussi être à l'aise dans son environnement et détestait procrastiner. Par contre, bien que du genre fêtard, sociable et légèrement hyperactif, après un trajet en avion, il appréciait d'être au calme et se reposer voire glander pendant quelques heures. Durant la semaine, Yuri avait effectué la totalité des tâches domestiques pouvant générer le début d'une charge mentale : les rendez-vous étaient pris, les démarches administratives à jour et Victor avait eu un mail récapitulant le tout afin qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Le frigo et les placards étaient pleins et l'appartement était rutilant. Il avait pris rendez-vous au salon esthétique pour la totale gommage, soins, épilation bien que ce dernier point soit du pinaillage, étant très peu poilu. Il avait laissé sa tenue à la patinoire. Ensuite, il devait encore tout préparer sur place.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Tandis qu'il fermait sa valise pour rentrer, l'esprit léger d'avoir bouclé tous les enchaînements et surtout que cette première compétition de la saison se soit fort bien passée pour ses poulains, Victor s'était aussitôt rappelé tout ce qu'il avait sur les bras pour ses jours de repos. Il devait renvoyer le contrat d'un sponsor pour une publicité, oublié sur son bureau après signature, prendre un rendez-vous de contrôle chez le dentiste qu'il repoussait indéfiniment dans la mesure où il n'avait mal nulle part. Il y avait aussi sa déclaration de revenus, les courses à faire... Et voilà qu'un mail de son chéri était miraculeusement arrivé, l'informant que tout cela était déjà fait et de ne surtout rien prévoir pour la soirée. Dieu bénisse Yuri, il mériterait bien un gros bouquet de fleurs. Fleurs qu'il aurait la flemme d'aller acheter en rentrant, il le savait déjà avant même que l'idée ne devienne concrète dans son esprit.

Il avait pourtant diablement de la chance d'avoir déniché quelqu'un comme lui. Un être exceptionnel et pourtant prêt à l'attendre sans se plaindre, à prendre soin de lui, se mettant au second plan et supportant ses défauts. Mais n'était-ce pas ça le problème au fond ? Durant le trajet, il pensa à lui, à leur rencontre, au grand prix, à leurs premières étreintes. Quelque-chose avait disparu depuis cette époque mais n'est-ce pas toujours le cas avec le temps ? C'est ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer mais au fond il avait toujours plus ou moins eu le sentiment de ne pas combler totalement le japonais. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé au lit, en huit ans de relation, se contentant d'accepter ses propositions. Il avait l'impression qu'au sein de leur couple, il était toujours la grande star Victor Nikiforov, accompagné de son fanboy numéro 1, qui l'avait mis sur un piedestal. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu se disputer avec Yuri sur les questions intimes, mais peut-être le brun avait-il eu envie à un moment d'expérimenter et de découvrir ses propres besoins et désirs au lieu de juste suivre les siens ? Avait-il coupé ses élans en lui faisant part de ce qu'il aimait et surtout de ce qu'il n'aimait pas ? Après tout, pour lui ça n'était pas un non définitif, ça voulait surtout dire « j'ai détesté ça à chaque partenaire donc attention, ne soit pas déçu si on essaie et que ça ne donne rien. Mais pour toi je ferai l'effort de tenter à nouveau ». Après tout, c'est sans doute ce que lui même aurait voulu si les rôles étaient inversés : essayer un peu tout dans le respect mutuel et se découvrir tout en découvrant l'autre. Mais c'est comme si le plus jeune avait juste mis son mouchoir sur ses propres envies et se contentait de prendre ce qu'il lui concédait sans jamais se plaindre. Cette étrange sentiment venait sans doute de la frustration. Il avait toujours décelé chez Yuri, un feu ardent, brûlant sous une épaisse couche de glace composée de sa timidité naturelle, de son manque de confiance évident en son propre charme et de son éducation. Ce n'est pas pour rien si il lui avait attribué l'éros plutôt que l'Agape à l'époque. Mais jamais le japonais ne lui avait complètement dévoilé son véritable éros en dehors d'une patinoire. C'est comme si il ne se lâchait jamais à 100%.

Et même hors du lit, la seule demande qu'il ait jamais formulée fut de retourner vivre au Japon. Yuri était vite devenu très malheureux en Russie après sa retraite. Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte d'un coup de blues lié à la fin de sa carrière et à sa blessure qui avait forcé la décision. Elle était certes sans grande gravité, mais il était trop âgé pour espérer revenir après guérison et en était parfaitement conscient. Cependant, il le voyait dépérir et ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider, son amant refusant obstinément de se confier. C'est seulement quand Victor reçut une proposition professionnelle comme chorégraphe et consultant en patinage de haut niveau qu'il sut la vérité. Cette offre consistait à la fois à proposer des chorégraphies mais aussi à apporter son expertise sur l'enchaînement, la musique, les costumes. Il supervisait parfois quelques entraînements et conseillait patineurs et coachs. Pour faire court il était coach en chef et planifiait mais ne s'occupait pas de l'entraînement quotidien. Le gros du travail se faisait à distance ou en visio sans difficulté, mais de nombreux déplacements étaient à prévoir pour ce travail car nombre de patineurs russes s'entraînaient hors du pays. Trop inquiet pour Yuri pour le laisser, il s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre. C'est là que le japonais avait craqué : si il pouvait travailler à distance et devait de toutes façons se déplacer régulièrement, alors rien ne les empêchait de vivre ailleurs ! Comme tous ses proches étaient dans le milieu, il aurait mille occasions de les voir. Il l'avait supplié d'accepter ce travail pour pouvoir « partir d'ici ». Victor avait alors compris le fond du problème... Hors patinage, Yuri n'avait aucun ami en Russie, ses essais professionnels étaient catastrophiques, il n'aimait ni le climat, ni la mentalité, ni la nourriture (hormis les pirojki du grand-père de Yurio bien sûr). En prime, un médecin à qui il avait eu le malheur de parler de « _son compagnon_ » lors d'une consultation c'était montré plus que désobligeant ce qui l'avait littéralement traumatisé, au point qu'il refusait de se faire soigner « _dans ce pays_ ». Il avait évoqué un immeuble au Japon, le désir de créer son entreprise. Victor s'était senti heureux et soulagé de le voir faire à nouveau des projets et avait accepté sans délai.

Lorsque le russe sortit de l'avion, épuisé par le décalage horaire, il décida qu'il se passerait du métro, bien qu'il y ait une ligne directe jusqu'à chez eux, il pouvait bien s'offrir un taxi pour une fois malgré l'inutilité de cette dépense. Une fois sur place, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa moitié. Un repas tout prêt qu'il n'y avait qu'à réchauffer l'attendait. Il trouva un mot en évidence sur la table, qui n'était autre que des instructions, au contenu certes peu contraignant mais à la limite de l'invective : « Victor, bon retour. Fais une sieste cet après-midi et prends ton bain. Le repas de ce soir est prêt, tu as juste à réchauffer. Je t'ai préparé des vêtements et un sac pour après, ils sont sur la chaise à côté du lit. Rendez-vous à 21h00 précises à ma patinoire. Yuri. ». « _Sa_ » patinoire, afin d'éviter toute confusion avec celle où Victor travaillait régulièrement. Ils y allaient moins souvent maintenant, elle ne payait pas de mine mais on y était tranquille. Surtout de nuit. Victor sourit en voyant le « bon pour une soirée de ton choix », épinglé au message, qu'il avait offert à Yuri au tout début de leur relation. Et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Il l'avait donc gardé tout ce temps...  
Il suivit le conseil qu'il lui était donné et alla s'allonger après avoir soigneusement réglé la sonnerie de son portable de manière à se laisser de la marge.

 **XoXoXoX**

Il faisait légèrement froid pour la saison mais Victor le sentit à peine, habitué à pire. Il se rendait à pied à son rendez-vous d'un pas rapide. Après un bain express mais relaxant, il avait dîné, s'était brossé les dents et avait revêtu les vêtements de sport choisis par Yuri. Il avait jaugé le contenu du sac : une de ses paires de patins de rechange et un double des clés de l'établissement. Lorsque il referma la porte derrière lui, il vit un petit mot : « _referme à clef après être entré, mets tes patins et rejoins-moi_ ». Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire.

Après avoir obéi, il découvrit ce qui l'attendait. La pièce était quasiment dans le noir à l'exception des petites lampes signalant les issues de secours. Autour de la glace, des centaines de bougies ornaient le rebord tous les trente centimètres environ. Ça avait dû lui prendre un moment de préparer tout ça. Dans chacun des quatre angles, une lampe au faisceau tamisé éclairait la glace d'une façon originale. Au centre, se trouvait un tapis étanche disposé à même la glace, sur lequel était posé un futon ainsi qu'une boîte énigmatique. L'accès à la glace était fermé par une corde sur lequel un message disait « _reste ici jusqu'à ce que je t'invite_ ». Mais hormis ce dernier point,Victor ne remarqua rien de tout ça, observant avec un léger sourire le katsudon des onsen, à savoir Yuri.

Il portait un costume à redingote noir avec nœud papillon. Il était immobile en appui sur une hanche, la jambe droite raide, l'autre légèrement fléchie, les épaules et la tête de biais et les yeux fermés. Une posture que Victor ne risquait pas d'oublier. La musique démarra, la posture laissant place aux mouvements qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur tandis que sa langue glissait sur ses lèvres machinalement. Regard de braise à l'attention de son ancien coach. Les pans de sa tenue de majordome virevoltaient autour de lui.

Il s'attendait bien sûr à ce que l'enchaînement ne soit pas rigoureusement identique, du fait de l'absence de sauts complexes et autres acrobaties risquées, mais Yuri avait modifié aussi la chorégraphie de base afin de le surprendre. Soudain, la redingote, prévue pour être ôtée rapidement, disparut et le japonais portait à présent uniquement des manchettes blanches aux poignets et un col avec nœud papillon autour du cou, son torse était entièrement nu, les flammes des bougies dansant sur sa peau dorée qui apparaissait et disparaissait au rythme de ses mouvements dans et en dehors des faisceaux. Victor était hypnotisé, des fourmillements délicieux chatouillaient ses cheveux et ses reins. Son pantalon arraché, laissa la place à un boxer noir et blanc avec un nœud noir à la ceinture et deux boutons au milieu du triangle blanc, le tout imitant un smoking fermé. Il enchaîna sur un aigle aussitôt après.

Juste avant la fin de son exhibition il prit une rose rouge dans la boîte et la glissa entre ses dents, puis se figea pour la posture de fin, dévorant des yeux l'homme qu'il aimait. Il tendit la main dans sa direction pour inviter le russe qui ne se fit pas prier. Un tango sortit tout à coup des enceintes et ils dansèrent ensemble les yeux dans les yeux, frottant copieusement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Victor avait pris la rose à Yuri, avec la bouche comme il se doit et remarqua enfin la présence du futon qu'il avait vu sans le voir et évité machinalement sans y penser. C'est cet instant que la musique choisit pour se changer en un thème de musique zen à un volume moindre. Il avait vraiment tout prévu le coquin!

Le japonais allongea son amant sur le futon et entrepris de délacer les deux paires de patins « _pour ne pas nous blesser_ ». Puis il chevaucha le corps alangui sous lui et tira sur la fermeture éclair du survêtement, dévoilant un tee shirt moulant de solides pectoraux.  
Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur le tissu et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à con cou, ses oreilles, ses cheveux, son visage. Il effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour les embrasser délicatement tandis que ses mains redescendaient le long des côtes à la recherche de l'ourlet du tee-shirt afin de se faufiler en dessous. Il se redressa dès qu'il atteignit sont but. Après avoir massé le ventre et joué avec le petit nombril, les paumes des ses mains remontèrent, décrivant des cercles sur la poitrine, cette fois directement sur la peau, jusqu'à ce que les mamelons de Victor soient érigés selon son goût. Dans cette position, ses fesses étaient bien entendu collées aux hanches de Victor, enserrant sa verge dure, qui l'était d'ailleurs bien avant d'atteindre le futon. Yuri l'avait constaté non sans une certaine autosatisfaction lorsqu'il l'avait enfourché. Les mains du russe se promenaient sur ses cuisses en faisant des allers retours depuis un moment quand il empoigna brusquement ses hanches entre ses mains qui semblaient devenues un étau puissant. Il se redressa, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien et lui imposa un rythme du bassin que le japonais continua vite de lui même. Il voulut d'abord apaiser son compagnon, tout ceci allant beaucoup trop vite par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais constatant le regard de Victor et le feu qui le brûlait et le picotait entre les jambes, il renonça vite à ses projets et le laissa mener la barre. Mais avant de rendre les armes, il avait pris soin d'abaisser le pantalon de jogging et le caleçon de son amant avant de se replacer, conservant son propre sous-vêtement affriolant, au tissu très fin et très doux, d'ailleurs prévu pour ce genre de gymnastique. Les flammes des bougies dans la pénombre rendaient les mouvements de leurs corps encore plus sensuels et la musique créaient une ambiance à la fois apaisante et intime. Pendant l'orgasme, quasi-simultané, leur peau pris une légère teinte rose et des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs gorges mais ils ne détachèrent pas le regard l'un de l'autre.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Victor se reposait, soupirant d'aise, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du japonais et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais euh ! Ronchonna ce dernier pour la forme.  
\- Yuri ?  
\- On est allés beaucoup trop vite, j'avais prévu plein de trucs avant.  
\- Ah oui ? Quel genre de trucs ?  
\- Une huile de massage, une plume, des jouets vibrants, énuméra-t-il.  
\- Wouah ! Et que me vaut l'honneur ?  
\- Il faut une raison spéciale ?  
\- Non pas vraiment mais c'est... surprenant ! Et puis...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Rien n'empêche d'enchaîner sur la suite de ton programme. Quelqu'un m'a ordonné de faire la sieste juste avant le grand soir, du coup je suis en pleine forme.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Par contre tu as la chair de poule et si j'enlève autre chose ça sera pareil pour moi. Alors prenons une douche, rangeons tout ça et rentrons pour que tu me montres tous tes accessoires.

 **XoXoXoX**

Après une douche chaude et un peu de ménage, ils rentrèrent ensemble à pied main dans la main. Ils avaient appris à éviter les marques d'affection publiques que certains considéraient comme de la provocation à leur encontre, comme si ils étaient le centre du monde. Mais les rues étaient peu fréquentées dans ce quartier et à cette heure tardive. Eteindre et ranger les bougies avait pris un temps considérable. Après un moment, Yuri rompit le silence :

\- Tu sais tout à l'heure j'ai dit... qu'il n'y avait pas de raison spéciale. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.  
\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Victor.  
\- Depuis quelques temps je trouve qu'on... s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Qu'on devient comme... comme mes parents... enfin comme un vieux couple quoi. J'ai pas envie de finir sur un canapé à discuter de quel programme télé regarder et de sortir une fois par an pour notre anniversaire de mariage et danser au nouvel an, à se faire la bise sous le gui, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.  
\- Aucun risque, on n'est pas mariés.

Yuri soupira d'agacement en lâchant sa main. Il avait eu du mal à confier ce qu'il éprouvait et Victor bottait en touche avec une rectification factuelle de son propos. Après un silence, le russe repris sa main et murmura :

\- Désolé, je suis un crétin. Ce soir ça m'a beaucoup plu, c'était... magique !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'envisage même de te piquer le coup de l'éclairage pour une exhibition. Et le costume aussi, enfin... en plus soft bien entendu !  
\- Victor ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as parfaitement raison tu sais.  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Tu es un crétin.

 **XoXoXoX**

Une fois rentrés, le silence gêné se poursuivit. Victor ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils étaient supposés reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencés c'est ce qui était convenu mais avec leur dispute sur le trajet cela semblait compromis. Et difficile de commencer tranquillement une autre activité comme si de rien était. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.

\- Yuri, écoute... je ne sais pas quoi te dire sinon que je suis désolé. Je suis maladroit et je gâche tout. Est-ce que tu m'en veut beaucoup ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai le sentiment que notre couple va droit dans le mur et c'est comme si tu t'en fichais.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Et je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que dans à peine un an ou deux on sera devenus incapable de se le dire.  
\- Donc la routine t'inquiète à ce point.  
\- Oui...  
\- Pourtant on est patineurs, dit-il en riant, la routine c'est notre truc !  
\- Victor...  
\- Ouais, ouais je sais, je plaisante et change de sujet pour éviter les discussions sérieuses.  
\- Ah parce que t'en es conscient en plus ?  
\- Bah en général je m'en rends compte trente secondes après avoir parlé.  
\- Ceci dit ta remarque n'est pas idiote après tout la routine c'est notre truc. On pourrait... non c'est bête oublie.  
\- Si, dis-moi !  
\- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule.  
\- Dis-moi quand même, on est entre nous là.  
\- On pourrait mettre en place un genre de routine anti-routine.  
\- Du genre ?  
\- Bah je sais pas on dit par exemple qu'on se consacre deux soirs par semaine au moins. Toutes les semaines où tu es là on fait deux soirées sortie, portable éteint, une choisie et organisée par toi et une choisie et organisée par moi. Et les semaines où tu voyages, quand tu rentres on fait un truc à la maison, et pareil on choisit chacun son tour l'activité.  
\- Bonne idée, ce n'est pas ridicule, ça nous oblige à ne pas nous laisser aller et ça laisse beaucoup de place à la surprise et la spontanéité sans être trop contraignant. Et pour le sexe ?

Yuri rougit instantanément ce qui amusa le russe.

\- Euh... comment ça ?  
\- On décide chacun notre tour aussi ?  
\- Je dirais bien oui, mais quand je décide d'un truc, Monsieur Nikiforov prend les commandes.  
\- Oh le vilain. A croire que c'est plus fort que lui, tu devrais peut-être envisager de l'attacher.  
\- Victor !  
\- J'arrête si tu me fais l'amour !  
\- Victor... murmura-t-il plus bas en rougissant...

Puis ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau avant d'échanger un baiser emprunt de tendresse, lent et profond.

\- En plus de tout ce que tu as prévu j'aimerais qu'on fasse un truc spécial aujourd'hui.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux essayer la pénétration ?  
\- Seulement si tu en as envie toi aussi, assena-t-il, ferme.  
\- Yuri...  
\- Ecoute Victor, ce n'est pas la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble que tu me proposes ça dès que les choses vont moins bien entre nous ! Je vais te le dire bien clairement et j'aimerais que cette fois tu l'entendes : ce n'est _pas_ et ça n'a _jamais_ été un problème pour moi, ni une frustration ou une déception. J'étais sans aucune expérience et si tu avais eu envie de faire ça, j'aurais essayé par curiosité et peut-être que j'aurais apprécié ou peut-être que non. Mais en toute honnêteté, le faire sachant que c'est une contrainte et un effort pour toi et que tu n'y prendras que peu ou pas de plaisir, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je suis sincère, je le pense et je ne dis pas ça juste pour te rassurer.  
\- Mais il y a bien quelque-chose qui te ferait envie...  
\- Carrément !  
\- Ah ! Dis-moi vite quoi ?  
\- Que t'arrête de te prendre la tête pour des problèmes imaginaires et que tu fasses face à ceux qui sont là.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Vraiment je t'assure ! Dès fois j'ai l'impression que tu traques un grain de poussière que tu as cru voir derrière le canapé et que tu ne remarques pas qu'il y a une pile d'assiettes sales sur la table et qu'un type est en train de chier sur le tapis du salon.  
\- Euh… Yuri j'avais compris la première fois, c'est quoi cette métaphore moisie ?  
\- Ouais j'avoue ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête...  
\- Dis-moi plutôt de quoi tu as envie tout de suite.  
\- Si je dis « annuler le sexe » et se faire un câlin devant un bon film tu m'en voudras beaucoup ?  
\- Bien sûr que non.

 **FIN.**


End file.
